


Sugar, Spice and Everything Vice

by tcdfics



Series: Zades 5B [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, zades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdfics/pseuds/tcdfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zades 5x17 - Poetry</p><p>It's like a monologue thing. It's not supposed to be a dialogue, okay? Imagine, theatre with 2 characters facing the audience but the characters don't address each other. The lines in parenthesis are Hades' lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry for now. If fate and my own willpower will allow it, I can make a prose version of this as a chapter 2. 
> 
> Sorry for those who are not into poetry. I am tho. Poetry is my life. *cue wicked hellish laugh*

I can't believe that love can happen to me  
(I can believe how love makes you do crazy things)

I can't believe Regina asked me about it and I wasn't able to speak  
(I always was able to speak my mind and I always have put my heart in my sleeves, that's why Zeus was able to hurt me so easily, and Zelena did too)

I can't believe, though I actually can, that I am someone's Achilles' heel  
That the Lord of the Underworld has a weakness, and it's me  
(She is my weakness, she is my undoing, and I would always choose her)

A flower, even if dead, symbolizes hope, symbolizes a shared decay, that maybe this is it, that I can trust him and I can be happy  
(A flower, it's supposed to be dead, symbolizes a shared decay and therefore a shared hope, that that maybe I can trust her, like I always did, that this time, we can be happy)


End file.
